Almost Lover
by Aya Hiromi
Summary: Mido narra un par de recuerdos vivos junto a Hiroto y como se siente actualmente, luego de que este lo haya dejado. Song-Fic Yaoi/ HirotoxMidorikawa. Basado en la cancion Almost lover de A fine frenzy


**Almost Lover**

Recordaba los lindos momentos que había vivido contigo. Aquellos momentos que mantenía en mi mente. En especial el día en que me llevaste aquella playa, la cual presencio aquel mágico momento vivido entre nosotros dos…

– o – o – Flash Back – o –o –

Era una fresca tarde de verano dos chicos se encontraban caminado por la fría arena de la playa. Uno de ellos era de un lacio cabello rojo, dos gemas verdes esmeralda como ojos, y una piel extremadamente pálida. Mientras que él otro tenía una larga cabellera verde manzana, la cual tenía amarrada con una coleta, unos profundos ojos negros, y una tez morena.

_**La punta de tus dedos sobre mi piel**_

_**Palmeras, que se mecen en el viento...**_

_**Imágenes...**_

_**Me cantaste nanas españolas**_

_**Con toda tu dulce tristeza en tu mirada**_

..._** buen truco!**_

Los dos chicos caminaban lentamente, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Pero de repente se detuvieron y ambos se quedaron mirando el atardecer, el cual se reflejaba en los ojos de estos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero eso no era una molestia, incluso era una sensación agradable.

Nee Hiro-chan

¿Qué ocurre Mido? – peguntó el pelirrojo

¿no te parece que esto es como algo mágico?

Algo mágico y único

Hiroto abrazó al peliverde por la espalda, mientras este tenía su mirada fija en aquella escena, mientras tarareaba una suave melodía de cuna.

No me gustaría olvidar esto – comentó Ryuuji

No hay porque hacerlo

Nunca he entendido como puedes decir cosas tan seguro

No hay nada que entender, solo debes saber que te amo

Hiroto le dio media vuelta al menor, quedando uno al frente del otro, se comenzaron a acercar lentamente, hasta que finalmente sus labios se sellaron en un tierno beso, el cual poco a poco se fui intensificando. Pero como no todo lo bueno dura para siempre tuvieron que separase a causa de la falta de aire.

Ambos chicos se encontraban jadeantes y sonrojados.

Será mejor que volvamos – comento Kiyama, y dicho eso emprendieron camino hacia la cabaña

_**Yo nunca quise, que fueras infeliz,**_

_**Y pensaba, que tú querías lo mismo para mí.**_

– o – o – Fin Flash Back – o –o –

_Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas cada vez que me acordaba de eso, lo que me hacia preguntar __¿Qué hice mal? ¿Fui yo el causante de tu tristeza?__, pero al acordarme del desenlace de nuestra historia aquellas preguntas desaparecen_

_**Adiós, mi casi amante**_

_**Adiós, mi sueño desesperado**_

_**Intento, no pensar en ti**_

_**¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?**_

_**Vete, mi romance infeliz**_

_**Te he dado la espalda y tuve que haber sabido,**_

_**Que me partirías el corazón,**_

_**Así como siempre lo hacen los casi amantes.**_

– o – o – Flash Back – o –o –

Hiro y Mido iban caminando por le centro de la ciudad de Inazuma. Ellos sonreían al ver lo que les ofrecía el carnaval, la variedad de juegos, de comida, entre otras cosas. En ese momento pasaron por un lugar en el que se encontraba un escenario, sobre el cual había un grupo de no más de 5 integrantes, interpretaban una balada.

_**Caminamos a lo largo de una calle avivada...**_

_**Cogiste mi mano y bailaste conmigo...**_

_**Imágenes...**_

Ambos se acercaron hacia donde estaban unas cuantas parejas bailando al ritmo de dicha música.

¿Me concedes esta pieza de baile? – le preguntó Hiro con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras le tendía la mano.

Mido en forma de respuesta se sonrojó levemente y le tomó a su novio con gentileza. Luego comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

_**Y cuando te marchaste, besaste mis labios**_

_**Me dijiste que nunca olvidarías estas imágenes**_

Una vez finalizado el baile, Hiroto recibió un llamado de su padre.

¿Paso algo? – preguntó Mido cuando su novio cortó la llamada

Mido, mañana volveré a Francia

Eso es imposible… - los ojos del peliverde se comenzaron a cristalizar – sabia que lo nuestro iba a funcionar

-no digas eso, estos últimos meses que he estado contigo, no los voy a olvidar nunca

Hiro… - murmuró Mido, pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Hiroto.

_**Yo nunca quise, que fueras infeliz,**_

_**Y pensaba, que tú querías lo mismo para mí.**_

– o – o – Fin Flash Back – o –o –

_**Adiós, mi casi amante**_

_**Adiós, mi sueño desesperado**_

_**Intento, no pensar en ti**_

_**Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?**_

_**Vete, mi romance infeliz**_

_**Te he dado la espalda y tuve que haber sabido,**_

_**Que me partirías el corazón,**_

_**Así como siempre lo hacen los casi amantes.**_

_Ahora caminaba por las calles, las cuales fueron testigo de nuestras imágenes. Las que hace años atrás me hacían recordarte y luego llorar._

_¿Fue tan fácil olvidar lo nuestro?_

_¿Cambiar de página y hacer como nada hubiese pasado?_

_No sabría que decir si me preguntaran eso, solo se que el tiempo curo la herida que dejaste con tu marcha y tu mentira. _

_**No puedo ir al océano**_

_**No puedo conducir por las calles de noche**_

_**No puedo despertarme por la mañana**_

_**Sin pensar en ti**_

_**Ahora te has ido y yo estoy atormentada**_

_**Y apuesto que tu estás perfectamente**_

_**Tan fácil te lo puse,**_

_**Entrar y salir así**_

_**De mi vida?**_

En este momento te vuelvo a ver. A lo lejos visualizo tu silueta, la cual esta acompañada de ella. Pero te ves tan feliz que no me atrevo a acercarme. Llámenme cobarde, pero se que si voy hacia ti aquellas lagrimas volverán a salir, aunque yo no quiera.

Al pasar junto a ti hago como si no te conozco, al parecer tú has hecho lo mismo.

_**Adiós, mi casi amante**_

_**Adiós, mi sueño desesperado**_

_**Intento, no pensar en ti**_

_**Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?**_

_**Vete, mi romance infeliz**_

_**Te he dado la espalda y tuve que haber sabido,**_

_**Que me partirías el corazón,**_

_**Así como siempre lo hacen los casi amantes.**_

Esa decisión es la mejor de todas..

Hiro-chan…


End file.
